This invention relates to a mechanism for stabilizing a hand-held device, such as a video camera, through which a user looks.
Hand-held video cameras are a popular way to take home movies. While these cameras are small, portable, light-weight, and convenient, the picture quality can be unsatisfactory due to tremors and jitters in the user's hand when holding the camera. These tremors and jitters can be eliminated with some current mechanisms, such as tripods. A tripod is mounted to the underside of the camera and uses the ground for stability. A tripod involves set-up effort, and extra weight and bulk for the typical consumer. Consequently, it detracts from the advantages of a hand-held camera, namely small size, portability, and quick maneuverability.